Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiation detector. This invention particularly relates to a radiation detector for converting radiation, which is irradiated to the radiation detector, into an image signal and producing the image signal. This invention also relates to an image signal processing method for processing the image signal fed out of the radiation detector.